You'll be in my Heart
by Shinigami Maxwell1
Summary: Omi ist am Boden und Ken ist für ihn da... Just a stupid little Songfiction


Thema: Weiß Kreuz Title: You'll be in my Heart Disclaimer: Weder die Jungs aus WK noch das Lied gehören mir, ich schreibe das just for fun ^.^y  
  
Kurzinfo: Das ganze spielt nach der Folge, in der Omi gegen seine Brüder kämpfen muss. Ich fand das Lied passt richtig schön auf die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Ken.wenn man dabei den Ursprung des Liedes beachtet XD  
  
Viel Spass beim Lesen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
Come stop crying It will be allright Just take my hand Hold it tight I will protect you From all around you I will be here Don't you cry  
  
Ken beobachtete Omi, wie dieser sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer zurückzog, sich regelrecht zusammenrollte. Der Kleinere zog die Beine eng an sich, vergrub den Kopf hinter seinen Knien und Ken erkannte nur an dem fast unsichtbaren Beben der Schultern, dass er lautlos aber bitterlich weinte. Er biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe. Was erwartete er denn? Dass es Omi völlig kalt ließ, was er gerade gezwungenermaßen getan hatte? Langsam ging er in die schummerige Ecke des Zimmers, streifte dabei die schweren Handschuhe und die Fliegerbrille ab. Lautlos glitt auch noch die Jacke zu Boden, ehe er sich vorsichtig neben Omi auf die Couch sinken ließ.  
  
For one so small You seem so strong My arms will hold you Keep you save and warm This bond between us Can't be broken I will be here Don't you cry  
  
"Omi.komm her." Es war so selten, dass Omi seinen Schmerz so nach außen trug, Ken konnte ihn nicht einfach allein lassen damit. Sanft und vorsichtig zog er die schmale Gestalt in seine Arme, schloss sie fast schon zärtlich um den verkrampften Jungen. Omi drehte sich in seine Arme, grub die Finger in den weichen Stoff von Kens Hemd und weinte einfach nur. Er wusste genau, er würde vor abgrundgleicher Einsamkeit stehen, wenn Ken ihn auch nur eine Sekunde los lassen würde. Aber das tat er nicht, die warmen Arme waren eng und sicher um ihn geschlungen, so dass er sich wirklich in ihnen vergraben und verbergen konnte. Ein zittriges Flüstern drang an das Ohr des Braunhaarigen, das er zunächst nicht verstand. Erst als er seinen Kopf ganz nah zu Omis brachte verstand er was dieser immer wieder vor sich hin murmelte, ohne es selbst zu merken. "Lass mich nicht allein..bitte lass mich jetzt nicht allein Kenken."  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart Always  
  
Ken schluckte schmerzhaft trocken und drückte seinen Freund noch enger an sich, erwiderte das Flüstern leise. "Ich bin hier Omi.und ich werd nicht weg gehen." Mit zärtlicher Bestimmtheit zog er den Blonden ganz auf seinen Schoß, schob die Arme unter Beine und Rücken hindurch. Omi kuschelte sich schutzsuchend an seine Brust, vergrub das Gesicht fest an seinem Hals, ganz das verletzliche kleine Kind das heute brachial in seinen Geist zurück gezwungen worden war. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, und ohne auf die besorgten Blicke die von Yohji und sogar von Aya kamen zu beachten, hob er das zitternde Bündel in seinen Armen hoch und brachte ihn lautlos in sein Zimmer. "Ich bleibe bei dir Omi. Mich verlierst du nicht, versprochen." Langsam ließ Ken sich mit ihm im Arm ins Bett sinken, löste nur kurz einen Arm um die Decke über sie beide zu breiten.  
  
When destiny calls you You must be strong I swear I'll be with you We have to hold on They'll see in time I know We'll show them together 'Cause you'll be in my heart Believe me you'll be in my heart I'll be there From this day on Now and forever  
  
Schutz und Wärme suchend und findend schmiegte Omi sich an Ken, selbst als die Tränen langsam trockneten rückte er keinen Millimeter von der vertrauten Nähe weg. Ken hielt ihn fest, streichelte beruhigend die weichen Härchen in seinem Nacken und war einfach DA. Omi schniefte leise und fuhr sich mit dem Pulliärmel durchs Gesicht ehe er sich ganz langsam ein wenig hochschob. Die Augen geschlossen legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und flüsterte ganz leise in Kens Ohr, ehe er sich wieder vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegte. Ken lächelte ganz schwach und erwiderte das Flüstern ebenso leise, ehe sie beide ganz langsam in den Schlaf glitten.  
  
"Ani-san*.ich hab dich lieb." "Ich dich auch.Ototo-chan*."  
  
*(Ani-san: älterer Bruder Ototo-chan: jüngerer Bruder) 


End file.
